<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Devil's Tongue by Zombiekat89</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371755">Devil's Tongue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiekat89/pseuds/Zombiekat89'>Zombiekat89</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, F/M, Romance, dream - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:28:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiekat89/pseuds/Zombiekat89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Can a spell scroll bring back a friend in time for Traveller Con? Jester struggles with the reality of the Traveller lying to her. With the help of Allura, Jester searches for the answers she needs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jester Lavorre/Mollymauk Tealeaf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Devil's Tongue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh, Caleb Please! Please! Please!" Jester had found Caleb hiding in the belly of the ship - The Ball Eater. Captian Tusktooth had ordered the ship to go south and the long journey to Traveler Con had begun. Jester had been acting strange, and Caleb was unsure how to deal with her current line of questions. <br/>	"You want to leave the ship?" Caleb clarified, the two of them alone for the moment, but he held onto the copper wire tight. <br/>	"I want to see Molly," Jester demanded and folded her hands over her skirt and swayed nervously. <br/>	"I can't teleport to Molly, I can only get close to Glory Run Road. Unless Essex." <br/>	"I already spoke to Essex." Jester pouted and crossed her arms in a huff.  "He said no, but Allura gave me this." The Cleric pulled out a piece of parchment and handed it to the wizard. Caleb took it and opened it up, and in moments he understood it. As his eyes widened Jester went teary staring at him. <br/>		"Jester! This is a very powerful spell. Are you sure it will work?" He asked and handed it back. <br/>"Of course! I could cast this myself once I get a bit stronger, but this doesn't require a spell slot. I have everything I need already please take me." Jester said and rushed up to Caleb. "Please, Caleb. I have to try and Molly would want to go to Traveller Con. I know he would and I need him! Please! Will you teleport us?"  <br/>"Need him but.... oh Okay, but we will be cutting it very close when it comes to time. It's a far ride even on horseback." Caleb warned. "Anyone else coming along?" Caleb asked. </p><p>	"Well Nott, of course, I can take one more but no more than that. I have a plan, but I need to go to home to Nicodranas, not Zedash." Jester explained.<br/>	"Nicodranas?" Caleb questioned. <br/>	"Just trust me okay," Jester said. <br/>	"I do. Let's take Yasha." Caleb suggested. <br/>	"I think Beau would be mad if I didn't take her." <br/>	"We can go just the two of us if that would make it easier, but I don't think that's a good idea," Caleb said and held his chin. <br/>	"I already told Nott," Jester said.  "She is already here." with a cheeky grin Nott popped her head out of a barrel in the room. <br/>	"Hello! I think we should bring Yasha." Nott suggested. </p><p>~</p><p>	"I made it back as I promised." Jester Lavorre said standing atop a grave. A red embroidered coat was worn and torn from the winds laid on the ground, and Jester picked it up. She dusted the fallen petals and tulip pollen and hung it up on the pike. Behind her, Yasha was sitting on a rock sharpening her sword keeping watch. <br/>	"Everyone is okay, Nott is a Halfing again and Beau saw her dad and she didn't punch him. Fjord likes the hat I got him for the party and Yasha  looked pretty in her dress." Jester started to ramble as she stitched up the sleeve that had been torn. <br/>"You know Caleb is great! It's going to get real crazy soon though, psst! You know I shouldn't even be here! I begged Caleb and he agreed on a short trip only and it's already been like four hours because I was talking too much and he messed up his drawing, I would never...." </p><p>	"Jester! To the point." Caleb interrupted. He was kneeling not far away drawing a teleportation circle on the ground with Nott standing watch over him. <br/>	"Oh hush, let her finish, the spell might not even work so this whole trip would not have been a waste of time if she gets to visit," Nott said and nervously snacked on some salted dry meat.  Jester flicked her tail back and forth and kept talking to the coat as she fluffed up the sleeves and smoothed them out.  Trying her best to ignore Nott as her knees started to shake. </p><p>	"We miss you so so much and I can't wait to see you again but we sorta have a tight time table." Jester dropped the sleeves of the coat and the shoulders went slack over the stick no longer giving the illusion that someone was wearing it. Jester rifled through her bag and pulled out a spell scroll. "My new friend from Tal'Dore gave me this. She said Pike Trickfoot Cleric of Sarenrea made this for her in case of an emergency and when I told her about you she agreed that it is an emergency." Jester said and knelt over the grave and started to set up a ritual. </p><p>	"Now I remember you said you died before and the traveller told me. Well, he sorta told me that if you die once and are brought back it's like super impossible to bring someone back again. So I went get a diamond for revivify and, my mom had this ring. She gave it to me and when I gave it to the jeweller he told me it was worth a 1000 gold pieces. Can you believe that! I don't know who gave it to her but *hrgn hrgn*  still wasn't enough for momma. That's cause she isn't cheap." Jester snickered and took the ring out and put it on her finger, it was a bit too big, and the diamond was massive. She pouted and stuck her tongue out in disgust by it. <br/>	"It's super gaudy, and I only need a diamond worth 100 gold pieces so, I might as well try." She said as her eyes sunk. "Oh boy... I sure do hope this works. Nott is going to be so mad if I mess this up. Traveller... are you with me" Jester said nervously and looked at her array of candles and paintings on the ground.<br/>	 "Oh Wait, right I missed something." She said took her pink paint and drew a heart on the grave and placed the ring in the centre. "Perfect." She said and unrolled the spell scroll. <br/>	"I only have one shot at this." She said nervously and shuffled her feet. As she began to recite the incantation, the paint began to glow. The winds picked up and the sky grew dark as the magic of the traveller began to whip about. <br/>	"JESTER." Nott's voice echoed "Are you alright?" She asked and started to walk over. Jester has about finished the spell when Nott saw the ring on the ground. <br/>	"What are you doing! That's worth a 1000 gold!" Nott yelled. <br/>	"That is a lot of gold," Yasha said calmly. <br/>	"Nott! Shhh, I need to focus." Jester said and the wind almost ripped the paper from her hand. "Uh-oh." She said and forgot where she saw. "Ugh..."   Her hands began to shake as the words of the spell were beginning to get jumbled. She swallowed hard and felt a tear run down her cheek as the pressure of failure loomed. The tear hit the paper, and the word under it shone familiar, as she had already read it. <br/>	"Taker of life, the god of gods, accept my offering of gems, flowers, and love. Fill them with life ours eternally. Bone, flesh, and breath. I beg of you, return him to me." Jester read out loud as the paper in her hand began to catch fire. The diamond in the ring shattered as the spirits of the earth wailed. The candles blew out, the coat was knocked to the ground and Nott gasped. </p><p>	"Jester! Jester what did you do!" Nott yelled and ran over. <br/>	"Did it work?" Yasha asked. <br/>	"Did what work? You wasted a diamond! Revivify doesn't work on." Nott tried to explain as Jester stared at the still grave. No movement as the shimmering dust of the diamond turned black and sunk into the dirt. Jester stomped her foot and nearly screamed. <br/>	"I know! Allura gave me a resurrection spell." Jester said. <br/>	"What! Why didn't you show that to Caleb!?" Nott asked. <br/>	"Because you would have taken it from me and I wanted to bring back Molly!" Jester cried as she covered her face. The tears unstoppable now almost thirty seconds had passed. "It didn't work!" She cried and slid to her knees. <br/>	"Jester, it's okay. It's just a ring, but you should have told me. You miss him a lot don't you." Nott asked. <br/>	"I missed him so much," Jester said as Nott hugged her as she cried. <br/>	"I know, come on... let's go back to the Ball Eater and talk," Nott suggested as Jester wiped away her tears. She nodded with a sniffle and stood up. </p><p>	"I'm sorry Mollymauk. I tried." Jester said and grabbed the coat which had fallen to the ground and hung it up on the stick once again.  Suddenly something grabbed her ankle making her scream and jump. The hand holding her was lilac purple and had a flower encircling his wrist and wrapped around the snake tattoo. "MOLLY!" Jester screamed as Nott ran over. <br/>	"Get him out!" Nott yelled and they both started to shovel the dirt away with their hands. With each handful pulled away they started to uncover the once decomposed corpse of Mollymauk. Jester found his horn and grabbed it and pulled him free of the ground. Molly coughing violently as dirt and flowers clung to every inch of him. <br/>	"Molly! Molly, it's you!" Jester said and brought him to his feet. Molly braced his weight onto Jester. <br/>"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" Molly said and stumbled. He was weak and unable to stand and Nott had to help sit him down on the ground. <br/>	"Nott? Jester? What's going on over there." Caleb called out and walked around the tree to see everything going on. "Molly!?" Caleb said as he quickly sped over to his side. <br/>	"Caleb I did it!" Jester said as she covered her eyes once again with the back her hand. <br/>	"I see that, how are you doing friend," Caleb asked. Molly dusted the dirt from his curly violet locks and chuckled. <br/>	"Taking I have been in this spot before, I am doing great. I hurt all over but if I remember correctly." Molly said and put his hand on his chest. He looked to the strange halfling at his side and stared at her. <br/>	"Hi," Nott said and smiled meekly. <br/>	"Nott?" Molly asked and then investigated them more thoroughly. "Wait.. how long?" Molly began to think. <br/>	"Oh dear, Jester perhaps we should get him back to The Ship?" Yasha asked. <br/>	"Molly it's okay! You've been dead a long time but you're alive now thanks to me!"  Jester said and picked him up once again. This time Yasha helping carry him on the other side as Nott collected his jacket and swords. <br/>	"How long?" Molly asked as he was handled like a rag doll. <br/>	"Well, like in months or years?" Jester asked. <br/>	"206 days," Caleb said.<br/>	"227 if you count the weeks we were in the happy fun ball." <br/>	"That long?" Molly replied. </p><p>	"I think this conversation will be best with the rest of the gang. We need to go back to Nicodronis." Caleb said as they approached the teleportation circle and broke away and began casting.  Molly looked a little lost as his eyes darted between each of them. <br/>	"Oh boy, I didn't think of this. Molly? Are you okay, do you need some water?" Jester asked sheepishly. He smelt like a garden, and the life in his eye sparkled in the sun. Molly looked down to her, and the smile on his face was bright despite the exhaustion behind it. <br/>	"I am here with you now, that's all the matters," Molly said and Jester squeezed him with a hug. <br/>	"I am so glad your back." She said as the joy threatened tears to fall once more. </p><p>	"I am too," Molly said and hugged her tightly. It had only felt like minutes had passed since Lorenzo's blade and punctured his heart, and it ached horribly as Jester's sobbed. He wanted to console her, but the exhaustion hit him like Kraven Edge. Molly almost fell over, but Jester's strong grip keeping him upright.  Caleb finished his teleportation spell and the five of them stepped through, teleported into the belly of the Ball Eater where Beau and Fjord were waiting. </p><p>~</p><p>Later on, Jester brought Mollymauk to the Captain's Quarters to rest. Yasha sat outside the door on guard as Jester closed it to allow him some privacy. <br/>"You're covered in dirt," Jester said as broke away to fetch a water bucket. <br/>"Well according to Caleb I've been in a grave for a few months, Beau says I finally smell worst then Celeb when the met him," Molly said and chuckled. "It is strange that I have been through this twice now." He laughed as Jester set the water down in front of him. Molly stripped off the dirty clothes, and Jester collected them in her arms. <br/>	"We will get these clean and you will feel so much better!" Jester cheered and tossed the clothes in a basket to take to laundry. Molly grabbed the sponge and aggressively scrubbed himself down with the soapy water. <br/>	Twenty minutes later Jester returned with fresh clothes as Molly dumped the last of the clean water over his head standing out on the balcony. <br/>	"It didn't help much, I still feel it," Molly complained as he turned around. Jester saw him silhouetted by the setting sun, his naked form casting a handsome figure. <br/>	"Well! I learned a new trick! I can control water... but I don't have it prepared today." Jester sighed and stomped her foot with a huff. <br/>	"It's not that bad, I'm clean enough. Thank you, Jester." Molly said and grabbed the towel she had and wrapped it around his waist. "I need to sit down though. I feel like a bear trampled me." Molly said and rubbed his eyes. <br/>	"Lay down then! I can take care of everything, just go rest." Jester ushered Molly to the bed and he flopped onto it unable to resist her. <br/>	"Jester please, you have done enough today. You haven't stopped to eat or even smiled. I don't want to sleep, I want to talk. What is the goings-on, how are you? Who's the pink guy and what all did I miss?" Molly asked curiously. <br/>	"Oh, Molly so much has happened! I don't even know where to start."  Jester jumped onto the bed with Molly and buried her head into his chest. She wrapped her arms tight around him and started to hold her breath. Molly blinked confused for a second but quickly recognized the emotion. </p><p>	"Hey there, if you need to cry you can. No need to hold back." Molly soothed her by massaging her back with slow methodical circles. <br/>	"Everything is so confusing, The traveller isn't even a god! Everything I believed... it's not true. I..." Jester was struggling to talk about it, and Molly's constant yawning wasn't helping. “Are you even listening?” Jester smacked his chest and Molly caught it with his tail. <br/>“Of course I am! I was dead earlier, remember?” Molly nearly shouted. <br/>	“Oh.” Jester sat up and blushed furiously. </p><p>“Listen. You need to calm down. Come here for a second.” Molly said and spread out centre on the bed. Jester didn’t move, but with a tug of her wrist, he pulled her back onto the bed to snuggle. <br/>	“Too much is happening in your mind right now, You need to be calm. Once you can make your mind blank. That where you can think clearly. Like a clean canvas.” Molly said and tucked the lavish silk pillow under his horns. A string of beads looping into his jewellery. <br/>	“A Clean Canvas?" Jester asked as she snuggled into his bare skin. He cradled her close and soothed her aching shoulders with soft pinches. <br/>	"It's impossible to come up with a clear reading if you scatter the cards. Lay them straight. See the answers more clearly." Molly said and turned to face her. The string of beads tearing off the pillow and tangling in his hair. <br/>	"Molly! The pillow." Jester sat up and reached over to untangle the beads. Laying across his body as his hot hands slid over her hips. They burned her skin. <br/>	"Jester." Beau's voice rang in the distance. <br/>	"Molly, I don't know how to sort this mess. I don't even have all the cards!" Jester said and leaned over Molly looking into his deep red eyes. <br/>	"You don't need all of them. You can see it already. It's not him. It's you. It's always been you." Molly reached up and caressed Jester's cheek. That same red hot touch burning her skin which she leaned into to get closer. Their lips hovering apart as and his breath washed over her like desert heat.<br/>"~_____~Jester~_____~!" Beau's voice again, and the violets of Molly's skin went white. Then she was awake. The sun blaring down on her from above and she sat up suddenly. The crow's nest of the Ball Eater around her and Beau at her side hanging on the ropes. </p><p>	"Hey, just checking to see if you're coming down to sleep," Beau said nervously. <br/>	"Well. I just slept," Jester said bluntly and looked down at her legs. Her once blue skin now a bright purple from the sunburn she had gotten. </p><p>The End.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>